Matt Brown vs. Matt Arroyo 2
The fight was the UFC debut of Matt Brown. The Fight The first round began and they touched loves. Arroyo landed a big overhand right hand right off the bat. Brown looked surprised. Arroyo landed a leg kick. The fight is at welterweight which was something I wondered. They exchanged as Brown landed a nice right, ate an inside kick, a right and two lefts. 4:00. There's Rich Franklin in someone's corner. I tink it's Brown's. Arroyo got a trip, Brown stood to the clinch. Arroyo landed a left and kneed the body, ate one there. Arroyo landed a left, got a double. 3:00. He mounted. Arroyo landed four lefts. Brown standing. He's cut though. He stood to the clinch. Brown kneed the body. He looked winded as Goldberg noted. Arroyo landed a left and kneed the body. Arroyo headfighting. Arroyo worked a single, ate a right uppercut. 2:00. Arroyo kneed the body. A left to the body kneed the body, broke with a left a right and a left and two rights. Brown pushed forward, dodged a rolling kneebar attempt. Brown pulled out and let him up. Arroyo looks great for sure. He has the speed advantage. They clinched, Brown kneed the body. Arroyo kneed the body and broke with a left eating a knee. 1:00 as he landed a right and ate a big right staggering a bit there. Arroyo blocked a high kick. They clinched, Brown had a mouse under the left eye, kneed the body, broke with a knee, ate a leg kick and a left. Brown landed a left to the body, wow. 30. Brown landed a right uppercut and a right to the body, clinched. 15 Brown broke with three knees to the body, Arroyo tried a single, Brown worked a standing guillotine, landed a high kick as Arroyo ran. The first round ended, 10-9 Brown. "He can't take you down, he's a changed man," Franklin told him. The second round began and they touched gloves. Brown landed a leg kick. He's stalking Arroyo now. Brown landed a body kick. Brown landed a Superman punch and a left, missed a flying knee, stuffed a double to the clinch. 4:00 as Arroyo pulled guard. Brown landed a right elbow. A right to the body, right elbow. Arroyo gave him the double thumbs up. Brown landed two rights, nodded at him. Hmm. A left. Arroyo controlled the posture briefly.l Brown landed a left and another, a right and left. 3:00. Brown landed a right elbow. Brown landed a hard right elbow. Brown said come on, Arroyo did, he waved at Herb. Brown landed a right elbow, Arroyo shook his head. Brown landed a right elbow, Arroyo shook his ehad. 2:00. Brown 12x6 elbowed the thigh. He was warned and shook his head. Landed a hard right elbow. Arroyo landed a right to the body himself. 1:35. A left elbow to the body, big right put him out and a left, right elbow and a right, wow. Brown landed a left, now it's over. Arroyo was protesting but he's still down.